


You're Welcome

by Cake Boss (quoeththeraven00)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's had a lot of time to think, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Weirdmageddon, also kinda existential?, could be read as billdip, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoeththeraven00/pseuds/Cake%20Boss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines has something to say to Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome

I have to say, I didn't think they'd be able to beat me. I didn't think they could pull it off, but I was unpleasantly surprised. I'd sit and plan my revenge, but I doubt I'll be leaving this clearing any time soon. After all, statues can't even talk, let alone capture an entire family and torture them for all eternity. I honestly didn't think I'd ever see a member of the Pines family again, and frankly, I didn't think I'd want to.

That was until Pine Tree showed up.

It had been a little under a year since his great uncles, Stanley and Stanford Pines, thwarted me and stripped me of my powers and almost my very existence. I figured he'd come back to mock me, remind me of my failure, rub it in that I'd lost and they'd won.

But once again, as was becoming increasingly often, I was wrong.

The kid sat down in front of me, at first looking down at the ground, saying nothing. It stayed like this, until the silence became unbearable and I wanted to yell at him to leave, even though he wouldn't hear me. That was when he spoke. That was when I realized how lonely it was out here.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or see me, or if you're even still there," he paused, taking a breath. "But thank you." he mumbled weakly.

My eye, unmoving and stone cold, looked down at this kid, puzzled. Thank you? For what? What in the hell would he have to thank me for? It was almost as if he could sense my confusion, as he continued.

"Before this summer, my life had little meaning." he sighed deeply, before going on. "I was just another human, and everything seems pretty pointless. School was boring, home was boring, life was just boring and had no substance. Everything felt… bland." Pine Tree finally looked up at me, after what seemed like hours of staring at the ground. "Then I came here, and all that changed. There were creatures I'd never seen before, fantastic beings I had no idea could be real. Finding out the mysteries of this town became the meaning my life needed. And when I found out who the author of the journals was, the mysteries only became that much more crazy and, well, mysterious."

I watched as he stood up and reached into his vest, and pulled out a book. One similar to that of Sixer's, but this one has a blue pine tree on the cover, just like the one on the hat he used to wear. Just like the one on the Zodiac. He held it up in front of my eye, as if to give me a better view of it.

"They even inspired me to start my own journal." He explained, placed it back inside his vest. "But the point is, the mystery of the author really came down to you. If it hadn't been for you, my Great uncle Ford would never have gotten as far into his research as he did. Never would have built the portal, or felt the need to hide his journals. Never would have called Stan to take it from him. And, as awful as it sounds, he never would have gone through the portal if not for Stan's mistake. Grunkle Stan wouldn't have started living in Gravity Falls under his brother's name and identity. Mabel and I never would have come here for the summer. Grunkle Ford would have stayed wherever he was and not come back. And I wouldn't have found a purpose." he rambled, exciting himself. He paused and took a breath, resuming, more collected this time. "When the rift was opened and you took over, my purpose shifted. It was no longer to uncover the mysteries of this town, but rather to save it. From you." He pointed at my face, caught halfway between a smirk and a genuine smile. "And I did. We did." He let his arm drop back down to his side, rubbing it with his other hand awkwardly.

He was quiet for a few minutes, looking back down at his shoes, leaving me to think about what he has said. I gave the kid purpose, huh? Must be something pretty damn important to humans if he felt the need to come back here and tell me. A lot of deal I'd made with people had tied into them finding some sort of purpose or meaning to it all. As a demon, I didn't think about it. I didn't need to. Time wasn't limited for me, and I could do just about anything I wanted, but humans weren't like that. Provided they don't die young and make it to middle age, they have roughly 30 years left, and that certainly isn't a whole lot of time to make sense of the world and of life. I began to consider how much time I'd have to ponder the fragility of humans when Pine Tree began to speak again.

"Well, I think this is goodbye. For good this time." He turned to walk away, leaving me behind. As he neared the edge of the clearing, he turned and looked at me for the last time.

"Thank you. Again. For listening."

And with that, he continued walking into the woods and away from me. I watched him until he could just barely be seen behind the trees, and I thought I might miss him. And his dumb family. Just a little bit.

"You're welcome, Dipper Pines."


End file.
